


[HQ][双宫北]忘忧水①至③

by Holothurian



Series: [HQ][双宫北]忘忧水 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holothurian/pseuds/Holothurian
Summary: ·双宫北·表象原作向+内核怪奇设定·风格介于克苏鲁和日本民俗传说之间·北信介的设定介于人与人外之间，由于其非人的属性存在特定时期性别的可流动性，但出生时是男性最终也是男性·感觉预警说这么多已经开始剧透了，总之希望各位可以抱着宽容的心态来读这篇文❤·他们很好很好，崩坏和OOC属于我·以上ok请继续
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Series: [HQ][双宫北]忘忧水 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836235
Kudos: 6





	[HQ][双宫北]忘忧水①至③

北信介二十二岁生日的那一天，差三个月年满二十一岁的宫侑和宫治站在明石海峡临近兵库的海岸，眺望大阪湾与濑户内海交界处的粼粼波光。  
碧空如洗，海蓝如天。  
宫治踢掉了鞋袜，光着脚踩在湿润的泥沙上。湿漉漉的咸水没过脚趾的感觉绵滑细软，如同米浆滑过手指的触感。  
看似平静的海面之下，藏着他们不为人知的秘密。  
在宫饭团店的每个定休日他都会来这里，不过不一定潜水。宫侑在职业队的休假日不好说，只有在他们都能空出时间的日子他们才会到这边下潜。  
他们一起弄丢了那个人，当然也要一起找回那个人。  
全身的血，全身的水，都在如此呼唤。  
这是一片人迹罕见的海滩。礁石嶙峋，海流湍急，波涛夹杂泥沙，泛起浑浊的泡沫。既缺乏风光，又满是危险，自然乏人问津。数公里开外就有迷人的海景，又能安全的玩水，谁会来这里自讨苦吃呢？  
高中毕业后他们常常来这里潜水，迄今为止和他人的偶遇也就是两三次而已。来清理海岸的本地人惊讶于竟然有不怕死的家伙在这里潜水，而跑到隐蔽处偷情的小情侣面红耳赤。无论对方抱有怎样的心态，都不会动摇他们的选择。当然，作为借口，他们只告诉那些不速之客，说他们是自由潜水的爱好者，来这里挑战自我。  
所谓的自由潜水，与其说是什么新鲜玩意，不如说是回归潜水最原始的形态。就像那些已经沦为观光项目的海女一样，不携带气瓶，只靠自身潜入海中的潜水方式。但人毕竟不是鱼，能借助一些现代潜水装备的帮助还是要用上的。  
例如湿衣，例如脚蹼，例如面镜。  
自由潜水是公认的极限运动，而众所周知，极限运动是要烧钱的。训练要钱，装备要钱，消耗的时间也全部可以换算成高昂的费用。高中毕业前他们不知道拒绝了多少所大学抛来的橄榄枝，侑直接去职业队打全职，而他直接就业。固然是兼顾了个人喜好的职业选择，但最大的驱动力还是钱。  
钱、钱、钱。  
他们比大多数在平凡岗位上庸庸碌碌度过一生的人幸运很多，可以称得上是热爱自己的事业。然而钱永远不嫌多。如果赚到了足够的钱，他们肯定会暂时中止自己的工作，  
因为他们必须找回那个人。  
海风拂过面颊，宫治微微眯起眼睛。下水前，他习惯先掬起一捧海水泼到脸上，就像感受一个咸涩的吻。北前辈没有吻过他们，从来没有，没有真正意义上的吻。但无论多少次大海都会接纳他们，海水都会亲吻他们。  
他舔了舔嘴唇上的水珠，是咸的，就像眼泪。  
任何人的眼泪，唯独不是北前辈的眼泪。

「北前辈的眼泪，是甜的。」  
回家路上，宫治这样对宫侑说。  
那时他们还都是高中生，刚刚拿得新一年的队服。  
「是是是，是甜的，没准还是布丁味儿的！知道你饿了，快回家啦！」  
白痴侑心不在焉地回应道，脚下加快脚步。  
他伸腿绊了那家伙一下，可惜对方只是被绊左右晃悠没有摔倒。他在心里大叹可惜，等到兄弟怒气冲冲找自己算账的时候却理直气壮地补充道。  
「我说认真的，北前辈的眼泪真是甜的。」  
眼见朝他扑过来的宫侑硬生生停住脚步，差点摔倒。他抓了对方一把，让他站稳。看表情他以为那家伙要喊「你这个变态」，结果说出口却是「你怎样尝到的」这样的质问。  
于是宫治如实回答，发完队服后，他好心给北前辈递纸巾。北前辈接过纸巾的时候，刚好有一滴泪水滴落在他手背上。那个人跟他说谢谢，似乎没注意到这个细节。等他走回去，不知为何突然觉得渴了，然后就舔了舔沾在手背的泪水。  
「是甜的……」  
宫治忍不住喃喃重复。  
「准确说来也不是很甜，不是布丁或者冰棒的甜味，一点点甜，就像是甘甜的井水……反正没咸味，一点都没有。」  
他这样描述着令他们魂牵梦萦的滋味，不自觉地停下脚步。  
「治，你果然是个变态！」  
宫侑生气地嚷道，可他能看出来那个白痴是嫉妒了。侑跺着脚往前走了几步，很快又退回来，警告他。  
「我跟你讲，一次我可以不计较！但是！你别忘记我们的排球-饭团协议！」  
「我没忘。只是个意外而已。」  
宫治耸耸肩，表示是宫侑在大惊小怪。那个白痴常常反应过度，但这一次并不是侑反应过度。他们需要费点力气才能像平常一样背对校门前进。他能强烈地感受到北前辈还在学校里，还在检查清理排球部用品。在侑的警告之下，这种奇妙的吸引力不至于阻碍他的脚步，但他的意识就像磁铁的S级，就算被身体拖着一步步走远，还是渴望着N级，也就是北前辈所在的地方。

排球-饭团协议，起源于他们小学三年级时的一场意外。  
那一年的梅雨季格外漫长，阴雨连绵仿佛持续了足有一个世纪。他们排球教室的老师居然也在路上滑倒摔伤肩膀，要休息一周才能恢复课程。偏偏那一周天天下雨，老妈不让他们在外面玩太久，唯恐他们在她看不见的地方又滚了一身泥。那天他躺在沙发上看着日五档的动画片，觉得自己就像放了太久的饭团一样快要发霉长毛了。  
「喂！我们去学校后山的风筝（たこ）神社玩吧！」  
白痴侑很没礼貌地用吃蛋糕的叉子戳着他，小声说。  
宫治动了动耳朵，听到厨房有炖煮东西的声音，而老妈耳朵夹着电话，正跟不知道哪里的欧巴桑煲电话粥。他立刻坐起身，一把抓起宫侑盘子里半个没吃完的小蛋糕，塞进嘴里嚼着，含糊地回应。  
「行了，走吧！」  
「混蛋，那是我的蛋糕！」  
「放在那里不吃不就是不想吃的意思吗？你昨天偷吃我的布丁的时候可就是这样说的。」  
宫治说，用自己平时的音量。他边说边打量厨房的动静，发现老妈依然和电话那头的欧巴桑聊得正欢。  
「走吧。」  
舔干净手指上的奶油，他跳下沙发，说。  
他们嫌弃雨伞太麻烦，穿着雨衣和雨鞋就溜出家门。细密的雨丝唰啦啦地淋在头上肩上背上，一步一步跳进水坑，踩出哗啦啦的声响。从家里到小学步行只需要十多分钟，他们跑跑闹闹一会儿就到了。  
学校的后山很像漫画和动画里的那种后山。不高不矮，有条不太平整的小道但也不算危险，刚好适合胆大的孩子来一场小小的冒险。山这边是学校，那边是公路，沿着公路走很快就能抵达一家便利店。宫治跟着兄弟往山上走，听到那家伙裤兜里的硬币叮当响。他默默心算着数额，思考要从兄弟那边搞来多少钱才能让自己多吃一个饭团。除了硬币的声响，他好像还听到什么细碎的声音，好像摇晃沙漏似的。他突然想起来，在老妈进厨房炖肉之前，侑好像在里面叮里咣啷不知道捣鼓些什么。  
「哇！果然没有人呀！」  
白痴侑开心地喊道，双脚并拢，一口气跳上最后三个台阶。那家伙的雨鞋上的泥浆四散飞溅，他侧身避过，还是淋了几滴泥水在雨衣下摆上。他还没朝白痴兄弟发火，就见到对方洋洋得意地掏出一包裹了很多层塑料袋的白色粉末。  
「好！来做理科实验！」  
宫侑兴冲冲地宣布。  
宫治立刻明白了袋子里的东西是什么。是盐，从厨房的调味罐里偷出来的一小袋食用盐。自从在理科课上知道往蜗牛或者蛞蝓身上撒盐就能让它们变成一摊液体，宫侑就一直跃跃欲试想亲自尝试一下。昨天那白痴这样做的时候被老妈抓个正着。老妈一是骂他浪费盐，不可以拿调味料来玩，二是骂他这样欺负蛞蝓是会遭到报应的，神明大人降下惩罚。  
「切，都到了平成年代啦，干啥还讲那种老掉牙的说法呀！」  
当时的侑不爽地嘀咕道，没敢让老妈听见。果然，那家伙贼心不死，今天就非缠着他来后山。  
后山上有一座老旧的神社，究竟是什么时候落成已经不可考了，据说奶奶的奶奶在世的时候就已经建在那里了。神主家一直人丁零落，但是死撑着没有绝后，神社也半死不活地维持着，也就是一两个月上来打扫一次的程度。神社里面很阴森，木头的部分不少都腐朽变色了，角落里经常挂着蜘蛛网。因为叫做风筝（たこ）神社，附近不少上了年纪的人会把破损的坏掉的风筝拿来神社里供奉，仔细看就能看到建筑里五颜六色的风筝残骸。  
对小学生来说这里是个完美的探险地点，不过早在他们上小学一年级的时候就把这里的底摸得干干净净，因此也就失去了兴趣。  
换成平时的梅雨季节，他们不喜欢踏足这边。不知为何蛞蝓特别喜欢这座神社，简直是蛞蝓的老巢。虽然蛞蝓不可怕但很多只蠕动蠕动还会掉到身上就有点恶心。他们曾经好奇过这里有没有蛞蝓王蛞蝓妖怪之类的大Boss，结果来了几次验证过都是普通的烦人蛞蝓就懒得管了。  
没什么人，遍地蛞蝓，对白痴侑来讲是完美的撒盐实验场地。

「公主大人呀 公主大人呀」  
「八只脚的公主大人呀」  
「鬼鬼祟祟 偷忘忧水」  
「做了小偷的公主大人呀」  
「慌慌张张 逃离龙宫」  
「逃走的公主大人呀」  
「翻翻滚滚 站不起身」  
「被放逐的公主大人呀」  
「哭哭啼啼 流干眼泪」  
「公主大人呀 公主大人呀」  
「没有一粒盐 没有一粒盐」  
「回不去啦 回不去啦」  
「海水好咸 海水好咸」  
「公主大人呀 何时回家呀」  
「砍掉一只脚 砍掉两只脚 砍掉三只脚 砍掉四只脚」  
「砍掉五只脚 砍掉六只脚 砍掉七只脚 砍掉八只脚」  
「没有脚的公主呀 骨碌骨碌滚回大海」  
「没有脚的公主呀 最后什么都没有啦」

这首叫做「八脚公主」的童谣，据说自古以来就流传在稻荷崎。  
二十世纪末的时候很是流行了一阵「黑童话」、「黑童谣」之类的考据和研究，说什么看似纯真无邪的童话童谣其实充满了血腥残酷的内容。当时还是个宫治的孩子就很惊讶竟然有大人惊讶于这种事情。孩子没当过大人，但大人一定当过孩子。孩子的世界里没有久经打磨的圆滑世故也缺乏日积月累的良知道德，直率又直白的表达方式就像弱肉强食的自然界一样真实。他不明白这有什么值得惊讶的。  
砍掉脚又能怎么样？  
撕下蜻蜓的翅膀，在蛞蝓身上撒盐，还不是同样的事情？  
他们一点不觉得这童谣有什么不妥。宫治只觉得宫侑很蠢，明明是「八脚公主」，那个白痴数着数着总是会丢掉第八只脚，唱到七就会跳到下一句。可以看出那个白痴的心情很不错。换成平时侑弄死个三五只蛞蝓就没耐心了，而今天那家伙弄出了一滩接一滩的融化粘液，快变成一路走进神社的脚印了。  
「奶奶看到你这样做一定会骂死你的，适可而止吧。」  
宫治差不多玩够了。雨下个不停还能忍，可肚子饿就不能忍了。肚子饿了也就没心情把侑拖回家，决定用语言解决问题。  
「切，奶奶那套老掉牙的说法，谁信谁傻！」  
宫侑一边说一边跳上神社后面的石头墙。宫治懒得理他，看看那白痴的袋子里的盐也没剩多少，索性站在原地等那家伙玩腻了自己回来。  
然后，雨越下越大。  
每当宫侑回想起这段记忆，他的感受就像隔着横贯天地的雨幕朦朦胧胧地窥探周围的景物一样。细节如雾气消散，只剩下聊以支撑经过的主干。  
简单说来就是，宫侑作死，然后差点害得他们一起死掉。  
侑爬到危险的地方往蛞蝓身上撒最后一把盐的时候，滑了一跤，从后山最陡峭的地方跌了下去。  
听到惨叫的时候，宫治还以为那家伙死定了呢。好在祸害遗千年，侑抓着崖壁上突出的石头没掉下去，但眼看着就抓不住了。宫治一边骂那个白痴一边伸手去拽他，正使劲呢，突然脚下一滑。  
当时他脑内闪过的念头居然是，奶奶说得没错，坏事做多了早晚要遭报应。  
他踩到的那个滑溜溜的东西，应该就是那条被侑撒了盐的蛞蝓。

宫治抬起头，望向远方。  
天很蓝，海很蓝。天蓝和海蓝在海天交界处融为一体，他们也即将和大海融为一体。  
当然不可能像北前辈那样「彻底」，但是……  
他们尝过了北前辈的「水」。哪怕那种不可思议的联系已经被斩断，他们依然渴望着那个人。  
除了北前辈，没有别的「水」能为他们解渴。  
他狠狠捧起一大捧水，泼在脸上，让自己更迅速地产生潜水反射——重返海洋的哺乳动物身上会自然而然地出现这种现象，人类也不例外。  
附近的海底本应平缓下行。但就在离这片海滩不远的地方，有一处不自然的海底断崖，陡转直下。据说那里常常会毫无预兆地出现乱流和旋涡，人会被卷走下落不明，船只设备同样不知所踪。反正附近也没有什么值得开发的资源，当地政府索性将这里弃置不理，拉起可有可无的警戒线，竖起聊胜于无的告示牌。  
科学解释不清的食物自然会形成传说。当地人似乎从祖上起就流传着海底断崖是神明禁地凡人不可冒犯的说法。但凡相信这套说辞的人都比他们老掉牙的祖母还要老掉牙。就像他们当年对祖母的说教不屑一顾那样，自然也没人相信这些老人。他们硬着头皮去图书馆啃过这里的乡土志，从无法考证的远古时代开始，这里的居民就会在每年的仲夏时节为海神献上供品：瓜果、牲畜，还有最重要的，一罐最甜的淡水。但这种估计献祭仪式早在他们出生之前就失传了。他们在这里来往了两年，从没见过有人往海里丢祭品，一个苹果都没有，偶尔倒是见过被海浪卷上来的苹果核跟漂流瓶。  
换好湿衣，戴好面镜，穿好脚蹼。  
他们在同一刻熟练地完成鸭式入水，将自己抛入大海。  
乡土志里关于献祭仪式最后的记载，是明治时代的一位民俗学者的采访记录。那位学者采访的是个以长寿在附近村子出名的阿婆。阿婆年纪已经很大了，可头脑还清楚，小姑娘时候的事情还记得。阿婆说她从小就帮村子里的长辈准备祭品，来表达对海神的敬意。每一年他们都会恭恭敬敬地献上祭品，但海神总是会原封不动地退回来。她还说海神本应是很温柔的神明，然而不知从何时开始海神被伤了心，又咸又苦的海水全是海神的眼泪。海神只会留下他们献上的罐中淡水，可他们知道，只要海水还是咸的，那么海神就在难过。  
他们献祭的「水」，不是海神想要的「水」。  
海神永远无法满意。  
她听她的祖母说，她的祖母又听祖母的祖母说，海神想要的水叫做「忘忧水」，或者叫「无忧水」，喝下去就能够忧愁全消。只要海神不再难过，海水就会变甜。  
看到这一段记述的时候，宫治的第一反应就是这不科学。  
但是让他们硬着头皮来找这些资料的原因，本身就把人类的已知领域，包括科学，踩在脚底碾碎，比碾死一只蚂蚁更轻松。  
从头到脚全部浸入海水的时候，脊背不由自主地滚过一阵战栗的电流。他们把自己抛进这片海域，就像为海神献上祭品一般。但迄今为止海神依然对他们不满意，每一次都让他们平安无事地离开。  
自由潜水被归类为极限运动。  
无论做什么都要有相应的觉悟。打排球就要有伤病不断的觉悟，开餐馆就要有赔本买卖的觉悟。玩极限运动，就要有一去不复返的觉悟。宫治也想过那么一、两次，是不是他们把性命留在海里就等于被他们的「海神」再度接纳。可他不敢赌。他们不是不能为了北前辈而赌命。命只有一条，没命了就什么都没了。在和北前辈重逢之前他们不能丢掉性命。只要给他们一点希望一丝可能，他们都愿意冒生命危险去尝试。  
可大海从不说谎。  
海水里没有善意的谎言也没有虚假的希望，所以每次潜水时他们都竭力保住自己的命也紧紧拽住兄弟的命，他们谁也不能死。  
在找到北前辈之前，谁也不能死。  
宫治伸直双臂，整个身体就像一个垂直指向海底的箭头。他们依次进行强而有力的踢水和柔和舒缓的踢水，直到下潜至深度二十米。水下二十米的压强是三个大气压，他四肢的血管开始收缩，推动血液填满躯干的血管，保障他们赖以为生的器官不会被压缩破裂。这时的他们就像海狮，就像海豹，就像海豚，就像所有那些重返大海的哺乳动物，被激发了潜水反射。心跳急速下降，心脏和大脑的血管反而扩张，贪婪地吸纳氧气。尽管常规的供氧渠道已经被横亘二十米的海水切断，但他们的身体依然懂得该如何让氧气到达最需要它的地方。  
他们在下潜，他们清晰地保持着自我意识，却又好像逐渐和海水融为一体，彻底脱离陆地上的世界。人体含有百分之七十左右的水分。很多年前北前辈给予他们的「水」，或许已经进入了他们的每一个细胞。  
那被切断的联系，早已由他们的思念取代，形成了绝对不会被斩断的纽带。  
只是，纽带的另一头，依然在深不见底的海水里飘荡。  
自由潜水的最初十米是最费力的。从十米到二十米消耗的力气仅仅是最初十米的一半。深度到达二十米以后，负浮力便开始起作用了。负浮力就像海中的地心引力，即使他们什么也不做，也会像被灌在水泥里的尸体一样不断下沉。  
宫治改变了呼吸方式，让身体呈现出自由落体的姿态。  
下沉，滚落。  
现在和记忆奇妙的纠缠在一起，就像氧气和红血球的结合  
下沉要比从山上滚落优雅很多，也柔缓很多。  
在陆地上模糊的记忆，在海中反而变得清晰起来。他们彼此拉扯，磕磕碰碰地从后山陡峭的一侧跌落。血和黏液和雨水和泥浆混合在一起，在混乱的视野里时隐时现的宫侑就像个用血水捏成的泥丸子啪叽一下摔在墙上的糟糕模样。他只记得自己扯断了兄弟雨衣的袖子，最后一次抓住山岩的尝试以灌木割破手掌而告终，然后后脑勺和硬物的磕碰让意识戛然而止。  
再次醒来的时候，他的双臂已经不再属于他。  
然后呢？  
下巴下压，宫治看到了离自己一臂远的宫侑也望着自己。在那个浑身泥泞的傍晚，他们跌落在公路上，离得也是这么远。但那时他的双臂扭曲成了正常情况下绝对办不到的形状。他动一下就痛，而折断的部分根本动不了。好在他的脖子还能动。他艰难地抬起头还能看到侑。剧痛让他的意识时而清醒时而模糊。他看到侑的左腿也扭曲成了不自然的角度，右腿折在背后看不到。  
他们并列躺在高速公路旁边，就像一对摔碎的阴阳勾玉。他太痛了，侑那个白痴哭了两声就再也哭不出来了，喘气一会儿粗重一会儿轻飘。雨下个不停。他渐渐不痛了，只觉得冷。越来越冷，越来越困。又冷又困的他快要睡着了，只剩下上下眼睑之间的一线视野。那一线黑暗突然变成一线光明。车灯太刺眼了，他什么也看不清。但他很熟悉这种轰隆的响动。附近在修桥，运送沙石的重型卡车高速行驶的声音和这一模一样。  
宫治闭上了眼睛。

「一只脚 两只脚 三只脚 四只脚」  
「五只脚 六只脚 七只脚 八只脚」  
他听到了哼唱童谣的声音，似真似幻。  
唱歌的人一定不是侑，那个白痴只能数到七只脚。但那个声音是孩子的声音，比起男孩子更像是女孩子。  
他觉得他们可能快死了。  
沉重地难以形容的东西从他们身上碾过。他已经感受不到自己的四肢了。疼痛消失了，呼吸也没有必要再维持。他听到自己的肺脏就像快要坏掉的电风扇，而心脏就是侑那个白痴往转动的扇叶上丢的石子，不规则地跳动，打得胸口很痛。  
在他的感受，或者是梦境，或者是幻觉，或者是鬼知道什么东西里，哼唱童谣的孩子停在了他身边。  
如果说之前只是猜测，现在他非常肯定对方是个女孩子。  
因为气味。  
视觉在崩解模糊，只能看到黑色的发、洁白的脸和淡粉的唇。但他的鼻子和舌头还活着。他闻到了甜甜的气味，男孩子不可能有这样的气味，但是……他以前遇到过的女孩子，也不可能有这样的气味。  
如果只能在男孩子和女孩子里二选一的话，他一定选女孩子。因为那时的他认为世界上只有两种性别，还认为长得和人类一模一样的就一定是人类。  
「一只脚 两只脚 三只脚 四只脚」  
「女孩子」离他很近，脸贴脸的距离。柔软的东西覆盖住嘴唇，清甜的液体随之流入。甜甜的，但也不是很甜。不是布丁或者冰棒的甜味，而像是甘甜的泉水，和那个「女孩子」闻起来的味道一样。不适感消失了，手脚就像是饥饿的肠胃被填饱一样，泛起了不可思议的充实感。  
他快要睡着了，这次是舒服得快要睡着了。他眯起眼睛，在一线视野里看到了「女孩子」走向侑的背影。  
「五只脚 六只脚 七只脚 八只脚」  
「她」柔声哼唱。  
然后，他慢慢失去了意识。  
从那一天开始，有什么永远地改变了。  
常人对于「入睡」或者「昏迷」的描述，往往是「坠入黑暗」。而当他们闭上双眼，就会感受到无尽的蔚蓝。意识仿佛浸入深海，慢慢下沉，再下沉。  
很多年以后，在宫治开始自由潜水之后，他才意识到那就是海面二十米以下的负浮力，将他们引向北前辈的地心引力。

再次醒来的时候，宫治不知道究竟哪一段记忆才是梦，或者是他们做了好几个梦，梦中又有梦。这次他们在便利店的员工室醒来，身上盖着几件老气横秋的衣服。几乎同时醒来的宫侑突然跳下沙发，然后脚下一软撞到桌子，引发一连串噼里啪啦的连锁反应。便利店的店员大叔急匆匆地赶过来，看到他们没事又松了一口气。  
大叔告诉他们，他是在收拾垃圾桶的时候发现了他们。他们倒在路边，雨衣破破烂烂的，身上又是泥又是血，把他吓了一跳。不过检查之后发现他们身上没怎么受伤，就先给他们的父母打了电话，现在应该在路上很快就会来接他们。  
大叔前脚刚说完，老妈后脚就到了。老妈先是把他们大骂了一顿，又抱着他们大哭了一场，然后还在便利店买了很多饮料和零食，最可恶的是今天罚他们什么点心都不能吃。到家之后他们又是洗澡又是洗衣服，老妈恨不得直接拿刷子沾上清洁剂把他们从头到脚刷几遍。好不容易回到他们的房间，他和侑才终于有了说悄悄话的机会。  
对于那场意外的开始和结束他们都没有异议。以他们跌下后山为开端，以被便利店大叔救回来为结局。他们还没傻到把实话告诉老妈，如果老妈知道他们是从后山最高的地方摔下来一定会立刻绑着他们去医院。他们只说他们从山上摔了下来，又没怎么受伤，估计老妈自行脑补他们也就摔了两三米的高度吧。  
但中间到底发生了什么？  
他们摔在高速公路上，被重型卡车辗过，被神秘的「女孩子」救了？  
虽然两个人的记忆对得上，但这话根本没法跟别人说，听起来就像白日做梦。  
说着说着，他渴了，侑也渴了。他们当然喝了水。但这种「渴」不是源于嘴唇、舌头或者喉咙的干渴，也不是内脏的枯竭，而是，而是……遍布身体的每个角落、每个细胞的冲动。并不强烈，也没有那么焦急，却像百川入海一般理所当然，不可遏止。  
他们想要「水」，同时他们也是「水」。「水」渴望与「水」相融。他们不约而同地起身，又迷茫于自己究竟想要去往何方。他们不知道，但他感觉他们体内的「水」知道。人体的很大一部分由水构成。若非他们有意识地坐回去，他毫不怀疑「水」会自动引领他们的身体向某个特定的位置前进。  
「这样不行！」  
宫侑重重地一屁股坐回床上，嚷道。  
「这样绝对很奇怪呀！」  
宫治有同感，但那时的他们还小，不明白这将是绵延一生的瘾头。他们本来就是坐不住的性格，老妈常常说他们距离多动症只差一步。所以当时的他觉得，这可能是大难不死之后的心烦意乱，找点事情排解就好了。  
他们也确实那样做了。  
侑拽着他去走廊里打排球，他偷偷摸走老妈冷藏的饭团，还分了一个给侑。狠狠打了一阵球，再狠狠啃过几个饭团，「渴」的感觉就被边缘化了，细微到能被像他们这样的孩子抛之脑后的程度。  
第一天是这样，第二天是这样，第三天是这样。  
秘诀就是找到自己喜欢的东西，全力以赴，全情投入。这样一来，「渴」就会被大大冲淡。  
这就是他们用以免受影响的「排球-饭团协议」。  
他爱吃饭，侑爱排球。当然，他也喜欢排球，侑也喜欢吃饭。他们从小就是任性妄为横行霸道的小混蛋，自我意识超强，当然不会任由那种莫名其妙的冲动支配自己的行为。大多数时候他们只是单纯享受着吃饭和排球的乐趣，偶尔才需要刻意和那种说不清道不明的感觉对抗。对抗不难也不辛苦，只要更加专注地来做自己喜欢的事情就行。况且他们有两个人。他们喜欢的东西很相似，互相提醒，互相配合，日子过得和以前也没差。  
直到国中毕业为止都是如此。

他们高三那一年的暑假，发生了太多的事情。好吧，其实也没有多少事，而是北前辈的消失对他们的冲击太大，让他们彻底不知所措。害怕的孩子当然会跑回家，而他们的第一反应也是跑回一切的原点，回到他们当年就读小学的后山，找到风筝神社。  
宫治莫名地相信，那里一定会有北前辈的线索。  
北信介的家就在那座山附近，山脚下就是北前辈精心打理的稻田。翠绿的稻田生机勃勃，而它们的主人已经消失得无影无踪。  
然后，他们在风筝神社里遇到了北信介的婆婆。  
北前辈的父母在很早以前便意外身亡，从小就由婆婆一手带大——这是稻荷崎男子排球部人尽皆知的信息。出于礼貌，也是出于对北前辈的敬畏，没有人去打探进一步的消息，哪怕是角名也不知道更详细的情报。他们见过这位婆婆几次，能感觉到对方是一位表里如一的慈祥阿婆。婆婆在打扫神社，他们自然而然地出手帮忙，就像对待自家的长辈一样。  
「在你们这一代人看来，这里已经是放风筝的那个风筝的神社了呀。」  
「诶？难道不是吗？」  
侑那个沉不住气的白痴脱口而出。  
「『たこ』确实也有『凧』的写法，有纸鸢的意思，也就是风筝。」  
婆婆放开扫帚，拾起一块石子，在泥土上写了一个「凧」字。  
「たこ神社的『たこ』，是『蛸』的意思呀。」  
婆婆又慢慢写出一个「蛸」字。  
蛸，章鱼，八只脚的公主大人。  
在那一瞬间，宫治的感觉就像被雷电劈中一般。许许多多零碎的线索瞬间穿在一起，而一个与他们早已习惯的日常迥异的世界也正式掀开了帷幕的一角。他想到了太多太多的东西，短时间内甚至无法消化成能够被常人所理解的语言。  
好在婆婆化解了他们的困窘。  
「小信说过，如果你们来神社，或者是来家里，就把这些给你们。」  
婆婆给了他们一本相簿，还有一封信。信封上是北前辈的字迹，写了侑和治亲启。后来他们就先看相簿还是先看信的争论动手打了起来。打到一半相册掉了，摊开在地上，等他们去捡的时候刚好看到了里面的照片。显而易见，相簿里都是北前辈的照片。打开的那一页看样子是正在上小学的北信介。然而，上半边的照片上的人和下半边边照片上的人有着奇妙的差异。  
小学生的男女差异没有后来那么明显，但细细看一看总能分辨出孩子的性别。上边应该是个男孩子，下边应该是个女孩子。两张照片上的人长得非常相像，比同父同母的兄弟姐妹还要像。若非二者有着性别差异，旁人肯定以为这是一对同卵双胞胎。  
照片旁边有婆婆记录的时间，上边的时间是五月中旬，而下边的时间是五月底，相隔不过数日。算一算，下边记录的日期，刚好是他们从后山跌落的时间。  
相簿里一男一女两个孩子隔着时空注视着他们，黑色的发、洁白的脸和淡粉的唇，和他记忆里的一模一样。宫治浑身发抖，一把抢过相簿，飞快地从头翻到尾。  
北前辈刚出生的时候确实是个男孩子。  
每隔一两年，不定期就会出现一张和北前辈长得非常相似的女孩子的照片。  
以他们跌落后山的那一天为分界线，北前辈的发色变了，女孩子的照片也不再出现。很快，他们认识的那个北前辈就出现在他们眼前，望着镜头，望着他们。  
那正是他们爱上的北信介  
「神明大人一定也在注视着你们呀。」  
婆婆轻声对他们说，如同祝福一般。

宫治睁开了眼睛。  
间隔不过短短一秒。记忆就像他身体分开的海水向后奔涌。  
他们已经顺利抵达水下三十米的深度。  
宫治看到宫侑握住了一侧的拳头，朝他挥了挥。这是个多余的动作，会消耗不必要的体力和氧气。但他欣然回应，用自己的拳头碰了碰兄弟的拳头。很短、很快、很轻，把不必要的体力和氧气消耗降到最低。  
他们都活着。  
活着真好。  
那时北前辈让他们活了下来，而现在他们必须活着找到北前辈。  
在无尽的深蓝中，寻找他们不知所踪的恋人。

和同年级的队友聊起「对北前辈的印象」的时候，分歧比他们想象得还大，简直是有多少人就有多少种答案。  
角名的回答是「教头」。  
银岛的回答是「仙人」。  
宫侑的回答是「怪物」。  
前两种回答顶多算倾向性不同很容易理解，宫侑的答案则掀起了吐槽的惊涛骇浪。接着话题完全歪掉了，变成了「被那个不听人话的怪物侑评论为怪物的究竟是怪物中的怪物还是正常人中的正常人」。  
热火朝天的讨论最后以隔壁的阿兰大喊一声「该睡觉了快关灯」而告终。  
集训的时候他们都住在学校提供的宿舍里，平平无奇的四人间。银岛乖乖听话钻进被子里很快就睡了，角名关了灯一言不发脸上闪烁着手机的微光，只有睡在下铺的宫侑还在耿耿于怀地嘟囔。  
「真的是个怪物呀！」  
宫治觉得那个白痴很吵，但他懂这种感觉。特别懂，没有人比他更懂了。  
不过，他对「稻荷崎的北信介」的第一印象，应该是「幽灵」才对。  
早在他们上国中的时候就已经睡过稻荷崎的宿舍了，还是每年都要睡好几天，熟门熟路闭着眼睛乱走都不会迷路的那种。自幼熟识的阿兰比他们高一个年级，他们国三的时候阿兰已经上了高中，就读于稻荷崎高校。那天晚上，他们熟门熟路地跑去找阿兰的玩，结果发现那个四人间里只有三个人：阿兰、大耳和赤木。都是兵库县的排球好苗子，年级又相近，就算说不上有多熟肯定也是早有耳闻。毕竟明年的这个时候他们就要来稻荷崎读高中了，彼此之间算是准队友的关系。除了大耳那张脸长得有点让人望而生畏以外，前辈们都挺平易近人的，也能和他们玩到一起。  
他们聊了一会儿天就开始玩抽鬼牌，玩到第三轮的时候一片漆黑的夜空突然电闪雷鸣。侑手一抖，抽错了牌，直接拿到鬼牌成为了最后的输家。对输家的惩罚是要去据说晚上会闹鬼的男厕所走一圈。偏偏宿舍还突然停电，他们被告知大概十五分钟之后才会恢复供电。  
赤木一边安慰他们说没事没事如果害怕等电来了再去也OK，一边绘声绘色地描绘男厕所里的鬼有多么可怕渲染恐怖的气氛。又是激将又是恐吓，宫侑那个白痴果然就上当了。他当时抱着无所谓的心态旁观，不料人在床边座锅从天上来。他嘴里还叼着薯片呢，居然就被白痴兄弟拽出了房门。  
「你拽我做什么？」  
「我们不是兄弟么！你当然要陪着我！」  
「你自己独吞冰淇淋的时候可没把我当兄弟。」  
「小心眼！」  
「我们是双胞胎，又不是连体婴。」  
宫治还惦记着那包吃到一半的薯片，急忙往回走，可宫侑使劲拽着他不让他回去。  
「你听我的！我有一种预感，我们就应该一起去！」  
「输的人是你，关我屁事。」  
「布丁！我请你吃布丁！」  
「三连装的布丁。」  
「……好吧！」  
宫侑咬咬牙，答应了。  
很多年以后，宫治依然没弄那天夜里宫侑究竟是单纯的怕黑怕鬼还是真的预感到了什么。毕竟那个白痴的性格和直觉都不能以常人的尺度来衡量。好在他从小和侑打交道，深谙有便宜不占就是王八蛋的道理，索要了一个三连装的布丁，怎么都不算吃亏。  
即使在夜晚，男生宿舍里的响动往往也是此起彼伏。呼噜声、磨牙声和梦话声不断，偶尔还有一两个倒霉鬼睡觉不老实的啪叽一下掉到地上。可这一天的夜晚格外安静，安静得仿佛除了他们以外的家伙全部人间蒸发。窗外一片漆黑，走廊里也是一片漆黑。落下的脚步就像不断挤压着呼吸和心跳，让二者不由自主地急促起来。  
下雨了。  
唰啦啦的雨幕足以令黑暗混沌不堪，仿佛隔绝了外面的世界，把宿舍楼变成可怕的异次元空间。宫治向来不是喜欢大惊小怪的人，不知为何心里也有点毛毛的。应该是下雨的原因吧，他这样告诉自己，毕竟很多年前的那场意外也发生在雨天，即使是个梦，却也让他们感受到了无比真切的痛楚。  
那一天太痛了，太可怕了。相比之下，无论多么辛苦的训练，都像是去游乐园开开心心地玩了一场。  
「到了。」  
宫侑小小声地说。这声音实在是太微弱了，一点不像是那个吵闹的白痴发出来了。  
然后，隔着门，他们听到了水流的响动。  
可能是周围太安静了吧，连流水声的回音都显得黏稠，仿佛是冲不干净的血浆一般。偏偏在这个时候他想起了前辈们讲的鬼故事，什么被霸凌的学生舔便池，不弄干净就不许离开，直到被人砍掉头还在用头发擦便池之类的。  
唰啦——唰啦——  
硬毛在陶瓷上刷动的声响。  
宫侑朝厕所门伸出的手抖了一下，就这样僵在半空。宫治的心也跟着抖了一下，但想起没吃完的半包薯片他顿时有了勇气，决定速战速决，一脚踢在侑的屁股上，让那个白痴表演了个精彩的颜面开门——就连闪电也为之喝彩。  
冷白的光劈开黑暗，照出一个陌生的人影。当时侑正在往前摔，还没有落地，所以一定和他看到了相同的一幕。  
灰白的发、苍白的脸、几乎没有血色的唇，就像在人间徘徊成百上千年依然无法成佛的幽灵。  
他看着那个人，那个人也看着他。  
或许是闪电造成的错觉吧，那个人的眼睛冷淡得仿佛死人的眼睛。但就在下一秒，宫治开始怀疑，究竟是对方是幽灵还是他们是幽灵。那个人看着他们的样子就仿佛他们是死人。那个人看着他们，可对方的眼睛里什么都没有。  
「一只脚 两只脚 三只脚 四只脚」  
「五只脚 六只脚 七只脚 八只脚」  
不知为何，记忆在他的脑海里轻声吟唱。  
背后一激灵，宫治打了个哆嗦，意识到周围是一片死寂。  
压制。  
他想不出该用什么别的词来形容这种感觉。比动物面对天敌的时候还要渺小，比小学生和职业选手对抗的感觉还要无力。有那么一瞬间他甚至觉得自己变成了一条蛞蝓，而那个人望向他的目光浸透了盐。  
大概过了足有一个白垩纪那么久，等到恐龙都灭绝光了，宫侑才终于摔倒在地。那个白痴的反射神经不错，缓冲动作可以打个十分，却还是惨叫了一声。  
「你们不应该来这里的。」  
那个人轻声说，朝他们走来。  
对方的速度很慢，言语之中似乎也没有恶意。可他毫不怀疑那个人真的能把他们的脑袋拧下来刷厕所，或者掏出他们的心脏嘎吱嘎吱啃着就像吃个红苹果一样。那个人离侑越来越近，他那个向来不知道害怕为何物的兄弟短促地惊叫一声，而他不假思索地拽住侑的后领子把那家伙往外拖。  
那个人很危险。  
他们应该逃跑的，可他们的脚变成了脱水的蛞蝓，根本动不了。他们眼睁睁地看着那个人抬起手臂，向他们伸出手——  
啪。  
灯亮了。  
一张介于陌生与熟悉之间的面孔出现在他们面前。会给他们这种印象的人往往是那种在球场上只有几面之缘又缺乏记忆点的家伙。暖色的灯光下，那个人看起来就是个纯粹的普通人，穿着稻荷崎的运动服，肤色偏白却没到惨白的程度，淡粉的嘴唇柔软而健康，头发的颜色有点古怪，但没准人家的审美就喜欢这种奇怪的染发方式呢——毕竟都是高中生了嘛，追求个性也很正常。  
所以，他们刚才到底在怕什么呀？  
大概是意识到自己的表现很丢脸，宫侑赶紧跳了起来，对方也就收回手重新戴上塑胶手套。看样子，那个人只是好心想把宫侑拉起来而已。  
「这里是厕所！你凭什么不让我们进来呀！」  
白痴侑使劲嚷嚷着，色厉内荏。  
「我在外面放了清洁中的牌子。」  
宫侑不死心地跑出去看。宫治已经替自己的蠢兄弟看过了，确实是有这么个牌子，之前停电了所以他们没注意。  
「还真有！」  
那个白痴不爽地承认。  
后来得知这件事的赤木捧腹大笑，被阿兰吐槽说「明明就是你故意算计他们撞上信介」。在前辈们看来这不过是捉弄后辈的玩笑，无伤大雅，正好也让他们认识一下不算熟悉的北信介。  
他们之前确实不怎么了解那个人。  
听阿兰说，北信介是被黑须监督「慧眼识英才」拉到稻荷崎的。可根据后来几天宫侑针锋相对的观察，并没觉得北信介有多强。那个白痴甚至宣称，他们兄弟合力可以吊打球网那边的六个个北信介。对此，就连性格很好的阿兰都嗤之以鼻，说侑这样说肯定是因为在厕所丢了脸所以来报复，你们根本不了解信介有多强。  
有多强？我怎么没觉得？宫侑那个读不懂空气的白痴立刻追问。  
阿兰似乎有很多想说的，但最后只是摇了摇头，说，我跟你们说你们也不明白，将来你们慢慢就知道了。  
这话简直就像有过初体验的男生鄙视毛没长齐的小屁孩似的。  
「有什么可怕的呀！我可一点都不怕他！」  
直到返回他们的临时宿舍，都已经熄灯了，睡在他下铺的宫侑还在碎碎念个不停。宫治的脑子里装满了该如何让兄弟给自己买三连装布丁而不是随便抵赖过去的思索，所以晚了几秒钟才反应过来。他和那个白痴认识十多年了，头一次发现对方竟然有点傲娇的天分。  
实际上北信介很可怕。  
实际上他们怕北信介怕了很久，甚至可能会怕上一辈子。  
不管宫侑再怎么死鸭子嘴硬，事实无法改变——北信介是个「没有破绽」的男人。  
第二天、第三天、第四天……直到这次集训结束，宫侑都以200%的努力在给北信介挑刺。但那个白痴所做的一切都是无用功。或许北信介不强，或许北信介的技术有待提高，但那个人在自己力所能及的范围里做得无可挑剔。如果别人想挑剔什么，纯属鸡蛋里挑骨头。  
「厕所怪物！」  
无能狂怒的宫侑跺着脚嚷道。  
抢在到达厕所之前吃掉三连装布丁里的最后一个，宫治耸了耸肩，说。  
「那天天尾随厕所怪物的你又算是什么？厕所跟踪狂？」  
「才不是！」  
宫侑朝他吼道，他好险才避开兄弟喷出的唾沫。尽管侑叫得很大声，可在厕所门前这么喊实在是没有说服力。  
每天的这个时间，北信介都会把宿舍里的男厕所刷一遍，也不知道是什么奇怪的癖好。  
经常被外校生误认成带队老师的前辈，大耳，跟他们说，这是信介的仪式。阿兰也跟着煞有其事地点头。更可怕的是，仿佛这个世界上除了他们两兄弟以外的所有人都认为，一个男子高中生集训期间每天晚上跑去刷厕所，还刷得认真仔细十足投入，这件事就像吃西瓜要撒盐一样正常。  
「你们找我有什么事情吗？」  
不知何时，北信介像个幽灵似地在宫侑身后出现。宫治看到兄弟的头发一根一根炸了起来，比受到惊吓的小猫还要夸张。  
哗啦、哗啦。  
可能是那个人在出来前冲水了吧，他感到水流声冲进耳廓，推搡鼓膜。这声音既有点像雨水敲打公路，又有点像浪花拍击礁石。  
已经不是第一次了。  
这几天他们窥探北信介行踪的时候，并没有刻意压低发出的动静。他们高声议论的时候，那个人在厕所里一定听得清清楚楚。毕竟侑那个白痴连背后议论他人都学不会，就算是说坏话也要弄到人尽皆知。但只要他们没打扰到旁人，无论白痴侑再怎么贬低北信介，里面的人都像什么也没听见似的继续自己的刷厕所大业。  
但是，这一天，北信介莫名其妙就出来了。  
即使是好脾气的佛祖也可能被无礼之徒触怒吧。以宫侑的白痴程度让北信介发怒也不是不可能。宫治有点懊恼自己不应该跟着过来看热闹，否则就不会无辜地被卷入前辈的怒火中。  
是的，当时他一度以为北前辈生气了，直到他看到对方的眼睛。  
无喜无怒、波澜不惊。  
宫治记得，他们乡下的外婆家有一口古井，没人知道它有多少年的历史也没人知道它究竟有多深。在当地的孩子们看来，那口井里藏着什么都不奇怪，例如骷髅，例如女鬼，例如八岐大蛇，例如异世界的入口。即使在夏天最热的时候把头探进井口也会觉得凉飕飕的。看他们这么做，其他孩子都被吓到了，一哄而散。他们不觉得害怕，一点都不，只觉得凉快。正午的阳光漫过他们的头顶直直投入井中，一瞬间他们仿佛看到了井底的水光——就像北信介的眼睛。  
他不知道这种感觉是否应称为「恐惧」，直到很久以后他依然无法用语言恰当地描述那一瞬间诱发战栗的感情。他的心脏被捏住了，被包围了，被无形无色的柔软液体攥紧了，每一次的心跳都混入了这种诡异感。他们逃不掉，因为让他们发抖的东西无时无刻不流淌在他们的血管里。  
「如果你们没事，说话小声点。」  
那个人轻声说，如同微风拂过水面的声响。  
「时间已经不早了，不要打扰其他人休息。那么，晚安。」  
北信介朝他们微微颔首，转身走回厕所。  
即使那个人背对着他们，他依然觉得那双难以形容的眼睛在盯着他们，透过墙壁，穿过血肉。不知过了多久，宫治终于吐出一口气。吐出这口气，他才发现自己差点把自己憋死，赶紧又使劲喘了几口气。宫侑的状态只会比他更糟不会比他更好。那个白痴喘得像头快要中暑的傻狗，满头大汗，猛地想惨叫又猛地捂住嘴。  
「汗水流进眼睛里啦！」  
宫侑压低声音抱怨，使劲抹眼睛。宫治简直怀疑那个白痴已经被吓哭了。  
两个人你看看我，我看看你，不知道该说些什么也不敢再说什么，灰溜溜地逃回自己的房间。跟他们住在同一间临时宿舍的国中生睡得七扭八歪的，上铺伸出一条胳膊一条腿，下铺流着口水打着呼噜，看起来就让人特别安心。  
这天宫侑难得地安静，洗漱上床都一声不吭。宫治爬到上铺，把身体甩到床铺里，眼前依然晃动着北信介的双眼。比琥珀色还要明亮，又仿佛隔着深不见底的海水。即使他闭上眼睛，在一边碧蓝之中，仍然能看见金黄色的旋涡。  
他突然想起，自己和侑都不记得救了他们的女孩子有着怎样的眼睛。  
已经过去这么多年，对于国小三年级时的遭遇，他们已经有一套完整的加工方案。对外吹嘘的事情多半是侑在做。那个白痴会说，当年他们从山坡滚落，摔到公路上，听见女孩子的声音叫他们快躲开。他们照做了，刚好避开了呼啸而过的卡车，大难不死，证明他们是天选之子。宫侑还会吹嘘他们救命恩人的容貌，说她有多可爱有多漂亮，将来妥妥是个大美人——即使是吹牛大王侑，也从未描述过女孩子的眼睛。  
他们完全不记得救命恩人的眼睛是什么模样。  
关于那个孩子的容貌，只剩下一些模糊的碎片在他们的记忆和梦境交界处摇曳。白痴侑当然是怎么夸张怎么吹嘘，但当他在睡梦中重温关于黑色的发、洁白的脸和淡粉的唇这样的片段之后，竟然觉得兄弟的形容出入不大。  
他们的救命恩人一定是个美人。即使不是公认的绝世美女，在他们眼里都是最美的。  
当然，也是最美味的。  
后来他们再没尝到到过那般甘甜清冽的水，想在甜品里寻找类似的甜味同样无济于事。在睡梦中他无意识地吮吸着，吮吸记忆里那个女孩子的嘴唇。然后他突然看清了「她」的眼睛，和北信介的眼睛一模一样，忽地将他卷入海底的金色旋涡。  
「一只脚 两只脚 三只脚 四只脚」  
「五只脚 六只脚 七只脚 八只脚」  
他们的救命恩人在他身下低吟浅唱。  
他惊醒的时候侑也惊醒了。那个白痴的反应比他更夸张，直接从床上蹦了起来，一头撞到上铺的床板，响亮的一声成为了吵醒全寝室的闹钟。后来他们挺不好意思地在水龙头前面重逢了，并肩冲洗着换下来的内裤。  
从此以后，在他们的回忆和梦里，救命恩人有了一双北信介的眼睛。

当潜到二十米以下，刚刚在负浮力的引导下开始自由落体的时候，会度过一段宛若梦幻的时光。  
那时体内的二氧化碳和不适感处在能够控制的范围里，他们恰到好处地掌握住自己的身体和灵魂，无拘无束地享受融入海水的快乐。  
但是，美好的时光总是短暂的。就像现在，他们失去北前辈的时间都快要超过他们陪伴在北前辈身边的时间了。  
三十米，四十米，饱含光线的海水依然清亮。  
阳光能够直射进来的光合作用带可以延伸到将近二百米的深度，大大超过了人类自由潜水的纪录。迄今为止他们已经不止一次地打破自由潜水深度的纪录，却不为人知。一方面是出于安全考虑官方已经停止受理类似的纪录申请，另一方面则是，纪录对他们毫无意义，远远不如饭团上的一块海苔。  
他们只想找到北前辈。  
在尚可称为「温暖」的光合作用带，本应充斥着生机勃勃欣欣向荣的海洋生物。但在他们查找过的科考资料上，撰写者在列完数据之后忍不住补充了一句，说这片海域「连浮游生物都少得可怜」，「简直是生命的荒漠」。  
没有合理的解释，也没有研究价值。  
曾经有一位固执的研究者花了足足二十年研究这片海域的怪异之处，可除了猛增的眼睛度数和拓宽的地中海没有任何收获。最后那位研究者发了一篇论文，整理了自己二十年搜集的数据资料，以供后人研究和参考。在结尾的地方，他不情愿地写了一句，说在现在的研究条件之下，只能把这里的成因归结为未解之谜，勉强算告慰了他牺牲掉的头发。  
如果放弃科学，只是以拟人的修辞来说的话，其实会更好懂一些——这片海域似乎在有意识地拒绝生命。  
作为祭品的活禽活兽会被冲回岸边，跃入海中的自杀者、溺水者和潜水者则会被海浪随机卷到某个更远的地方。  
但海水不会拒绝北前辈，也没有拒绝他们。  
对他们而言，在这里潜水就像在世界上的任何一个地方潜水一样。如果刨除掉水压对他们的殴打与下潜消耗的体力，和在充气泳池里比赛憋气也没什么区别。他们以前常常在充气泳池里玩水，只要不把水弄得到处都是，老妈根本懒得管他们。但是，在他们小学三年级的那个夏天，他们憋气的时候把老妈吓了一跳。当时老妈正在晾衣服，看他们比赛憋气并不以为意。直到晾完衣服她才突然反应过来，他们的脑袋一直埋在水下没出来。老妈当时快吓死了，她以为他们已经在充气泳池里淹死了。她一手一个使劲把他们拽出来，却发现他们只顾着吵被意外打断到底算谁赢。  
从入水到出水，他们足足在水下憋了七分钟，离极限还远着呢。  
如果说那场意外给他们带来了什么改变，估计也就是让他们变得更亲近「水」，更适应「水」。全身浸没于水的感觉就像躺在舒服的床上闭上眼睛似的。最终，对氧气的渴望会驱使他们离水，但在水里他们总是很快活，就像一对露出背鳍绕着冰面上的海豹游弋的虎鲸。  
他们喜欢水，倒也不至于到了没水就不行的程度。有机会就玩玩水，平时还是继续开心的吃吃饭打打球，完美执行排球-饭团协议。一切都很正常，就连他们的老妈也没怀疑。毕竟排球教室的教练都说了，憋气时间长证明他们肺活量大，肺活量大对想当运动员的人来说不是坏事。  
但是，这里的海水是不同的。  
四面八方，海水蓝得就像万里无云的天空，涌动着海豚皮肤般的光泽。这里与世隔绝，这里寂静无声，这里只有宫治和宫侑，以及他们消失得无影无踪的恋人。  
如果彻底融入海水，或许就能和北前辈融为一体。  
每一次潜入海水的时候，随着深度的增加，这个念头也会变得越来越有诱惑力。海水是如此亲切，仿佛稍不留神就会迷失自我，与大海合而为一。每当此时，宫治不由得感谢不断压迫他们的水压。不适感是最有效的清醒剂。  
在压力的作用下，肺部收缩，将腹部的空气送到口中。技巧是保持喉咙紧闭，将珍贵的空气从软腭转移到鼻窦，以保持平衡。在这过程中，脸颊会因为充满空气而鼓胀，看起来就像颊囊里塞满瓜子的仓鼠。  
宫治往旁边瞥了一眼，很容易便将兄弟的怪脸收入眼底。那个白痴本来就蠢，鼓起腮帮子之后简直蠢得让人发笑。如此蠢到极点的画面，北前辈没能看到真是太可惜了。  
假如北前辈看到这一幕，没准就会露出笑容呢。  
他这样想着。  
迄今为止他们只见过北前辈笑了两次。一次是他们在春高首轮退败，一次是北前辈消失在这片海域的时候。

拿着北前辈的信回家的路上，宫侑和宫治你争我夺了好几次。他们抢走信的理由都是相同的，认为对方的汗水会浸透信封模糊字迹。实际上他们两人都满手是汗，只能一个擦干净手从对方那边抢过来，另一个趁此机会把手擦干净再把信抢回来，如此循环。  
他们当然可以把信塞进口袋里，或者搞个手提袋也不难，可他们不愿意。只有把信抓在手里，他们才能切实地感到自己抓住了北前辈存在的证据。  
不过，一路这样过来，等他们拆开信的时候，信封和信纸都变得皱巴巴的，幸好信纸上的字迹还清晰。  
这是北信介留给他们的第一封信。  
这封信解答了他们最初的也是最想知道的疑问，给出的答案却是他们最不想要的那个。  
在信中，北前辈承认自己是当年救了他们的「女孩子」，也知道他们想问自己为什么要救他们。  
可是，那个人给出的回答是，一切只是巧合。  
「她」不想用祖辈的方式谋求「永生」，想要抛弃为孕育下一代而储存的「生命」。而「她」刚好遇到了他们，他们快要死了，又迫切地想活下去。  
在这里，北前辈用了一个冷静到冷酷的比喻。他写道，就像一个人有一台不想要的电视，丢掉会很麻烦，可能还要交垃圾处理费，这时恰好邻居特别想要一台这样的电视，于是这个人就把电视送给了邻居，仅此而已。北前辈还表示，如果当时遇到的不是他们，而是别的人，甚至是一只猫、一只狗，只要对方需要的「生命」恰好是自己能给出的那么多，自己照样会救。  
只是巧合而已。  
只是去除冗余之物而已。  
所以他们不欠他什么，也不必感谢他。相反，是他给他们造成了困扰。为了将「生命」转移给他们，不得不使用了少量的「忘忧水」作为媒介。而融入他们体内的「忘忧水」，便是引发后来种种事件的元凶。他们对他的畏惧，他们对他的关注，他们对他的在意，他们对他的追求，他们对他的迷恋，全部由此而生。  
在名为「北信介」的个体消失之后，北前辈继续用理智得不似人类的口吻写到，依然会有微量的「忘忧水」残存在你们体内。这部分的「忘忧水」已经变成名为「宫侑」、「宫治」的生命不可或缺的一部分。但是，不必担心，当「忘忧水」的残留量降到可以忽略不计的程度时，无法再影响你们的思维。  
就像是一场梦。  
刚刚醒来的时候，脑内还残留着梦的遗骸。但是，随着时间的推移，那些模糊不清的片段会自然消融，如同融入泥土的积雪。  
在信的最后，北前辈告诉他们，不必向他道谢，不必向他道歉。虽然也没必要难过或愧疚，但他尊重他们的想法和感受，现在他们是自由的，不会再被「忘忧水」影响心智，可以去做任何他们想做的事情。最后的最后，那个人用前辈的态度对他们说，好好吃饭，好好休息，好好打球，好好生活，不必来找他。  
——「北信介」仅仅是你们的排球部前辈，当过一年你们的队长。这样就足够了。  
啪嗒、啪嗒、啪嗒啪嗒。  
不知是他的还是侑的、不知是泪水还是汗水的水滴大颗大颗地砸碎在信纸上。  
哗啦、哗啦、哗啦啦。  
他们一起读的信，一人拿着信纸的一边。不知是谁抖得那么厉害，整张信纸簌簌作响，都快要被扯成两半了。抢在撕裂纸张之前，宫侑一把抢走信，恶狠狠地揉成一团，砸到地上。  
「北前辈根本不爱我们呀！」  
侑撕心裂肺地喊，带着哭腔。  
那个白痴作势要踩纸团，刚抬起脚突然又改了主意，猛地跪倒在地捡起信纸，小心翼翼地抚平，一脸后悔不已的表情。宫侑说变就变任性自我的性格在此时展现得淋漓尽致，可宫治失去了嘲笑兄弟的心情和动力。有人说同卵双胞胎是被神明掰成两半的同一个人。他平时对这说法嗤之以鼻，但现在他觉得有那么一点道理了——他们现在是被「神明」掰成四半的两个人。他的一半和侑的一半相信了北前辈根本不爱他们，他的另一半和侑的另一半依然对北前辈爱他们深信不疑。  
「我不管！北前辈一定是爱着我们的！」  
拼命把信纸抚平的宫侑叫喊着。  
宫治很少有感谢自己白痴兄弟的时候，但那家伙喊出这句话的时候算一次。他们始终是爱着北前辈了，只是被突如其来的变故给砸懵了，竟然让他的脑子降到了白痴侑的水准。即使没有宫侑的这句话，慢慢的他也能悟出自己爱着北前辈并且这份爱与日俱增的事实。但早一秒有早一秒的好处。尽管宫侑莫名其妙的自信和突如其来的灵感常常闹笑话，可这次他的兄弟没有错，一点错都没有。  
北前辈一定是爱着他们的。  
排球部的前辈常常说他们是一对任性妄为胡闹至极的双胞胎。他们确实是。北前辈说希望他们去做任何他们想做的事情，他们就听了。北前辈说不必来找他，他们才不听呢。他们想听话就听话，他们想不听话就不听话。  
别人总以为同卵双胞胎的性格也应该和外貌一般相似度极高，但宫治和宫侑总是对外否认这一点。他们都觉得自己兄弟的性格很烂，跟自己一点也不像，说他们很像简直就是在当面骂人。不过在一件事情上他们确实很像：对真正热爱的事物，他们甘愿付出一生。  
只要那样事物本身有着足够的吸引力，起因如何并不足以左右他们的执念。  
不问起因，不问结果。  
排球如是，饭团亦如是。  
他们开始攒钱，他们计划赚更多的钱，他们准备学潜水，还打算在丢掉北前辈的不断下潜直到找回那个人为止。他们不断追寻任何可能的线索，他们总去看望北前辈的婆婆，帮她干活儿，陪她聊天，从她那里挖掘更多关于北前辈的情报。  
然后，一个月后的某一天，他们从婆婆那里收到了北前辈给他们的第二封信。  
轻飘飘的一封信，接到手中却沉重无比。  
接到第二封信的他们不再像接到第一封信的时候那么迫不及待，因为他们已经充分地意识到寻找北前辈不是十天半个月能完成的事情。所以他们好好陪婆婆吃了晚饭，好好和婆婆道别。临行之前，婆婆给了他们一样最有力的证据。  
「小信和小侑小治的关系一定很好呀。」  
婆婆随口说道。  
「您为什么这样说呀？」  
敏锐地意识到这句话的背后一定藏着他们所不知道的缘由，宫治急忙追问道。宫侑立刻和他心有灵犀，满脸期待地望向婆婆。  
「因为呀……你们也知道，小信他呢，有一些特殊的情况，没法很好地表达自己的感情。那个孩子很少有表情，说话也很简洁，不做多余的事情……准确地说，是他没有余力。普通人轻易就能做到的，对他来讲却很难。尽管如此，他还是主动和我提起过很多次稻荷崎男子排球部的事情。他在排球部里有两个好朋友，小练和小阿兰。高中三年，他跟我提到小练有一百五十三次，提到小阿兰有一百七十一次。但他提到你们的次数更多。每一次，他都会同时说起你们两人，一共说了七百一十……啊，是七百一十一次。」  
婆婆年事已高，头脑还算清晰，不过提及数字的时候偶尔需要掰着手指辅助。宫治看着婆婆掰着手指，数出七百一十一的时候，眼前突然一片模糊。  
是呀，婆婆在说的是那个行动和语言毫无冗余的北前辈。  
总是面无表情、镇定理智、不讲情面、令人敬畏的北前辈，在他们不知道的时候，会主动向最亲近的婆婆提起了他们，整整七百一十一次。  
所以，北前辈一定爱着他们。  
所以，他们一定会找到北前辈。

「我不喜欢胡萝卜。」  
吃了一口炖菜里的胡萝卜，宫侑抱怨道。  
「也不喜欢牛蒡。」  
吃了一口炖菜里的牛蒡，宫侑继续抱怨。  
「我最讨厌的果然还是蒟蒻！软趴趴黏糊糊的口感简直像蛞蝓一样！」  
不情不愿地咽下蒟蒻，宫侑叫嚷道。宫治觉得，就算自己真的吞下一条蛞蝓，反应也不会像兄弟这么夸张。  
但侑就是这样一个喜欢走极端的家伙。  
在那个白痴的眼里这个世界非黑即白，要么是喜欢要么是讨厌，没有灰色的中间地带。勉强分一下类的话喜欢大概可以分成「超爱」和「还算有趣」，讨厌大概可以分为「无视」和「滚开」。倒也不能说那家伙双标，毕竟他怎么对待身边的人就希望身边的人怎么对待他。侑的理想状态莫过于其他人要么喜欢自己要么讨厌自己，要么疯狂喝彩要么高声痛骂。  
「但是！」  
宫侑突然使劲一拍桌子，震得整张饭桌抖了三抖。看到那家伙使劲咽口水就像要宣布国家大事的姿态，宫治赶紧从炖锅里舀肉吃。这天晚上町内会好像有什么急事，老妈作为负责人之一匆匆忙忙赶过去。每次遇到这种没法好好做饭的情况，老妈都会给他们炖个「黑暗锅」。虽然这种料理方式被侑嫌弃地称为「黑暗锅」，但实际上也没那么恐怖，大概就是家里有什么食材一股脑儿地丢进炖锅里炖煮，加点盐啊酱油啊味噌之类的调味。一般都是有肉有菜，味道不好不坏。不过吃的时候能抢到什么就各凭本事了。宫侑酝酿发言的时候宫治自然没闲着，用勺子嗖嗖嗖地舀走锅里所有的牛肉和一多半的莲藕、香菇，把营养丰富胡萝卜、牛蒡还有很入味的蒟蒻留给自己亲爱的兄弟。  
「北前辈比蒟蒻还讨厌！」  
大概是为了加强说服力吧，那个白痴一边跺着脚一边吃。  
宫治塞了满嘴牛肉，面无表情地望着宫侑。被他这样盯着，宫侑似乎有点心虚，往后缩了缩，抵住椅背。  
「干嘛呀！给点反应行不行？」  
「你的国文老师会哭的。」  
他一边嚼着肉一边含混不清地说。  
「最」已经是比较的最高级，都说了蒟蒻是最讨厌的，上面再加个北信介，绝对是语法错误。  
「这跟国文老师有什么关系呀！你就没点想法么？我不信！」  
宫侑的态度很激烈，撞得餐桌晃了晃，炖锅里的汤汁也晃了晃。宫治看到了一块自己漏掉的肉，赶紧舀出来，然后安抚似地对兄弟说。  
「我吗？哦，谢谢。」  
「你谢个屁啊！」  
「按照你的说法，你最讨厌蒟蒻，比蒟蒻还讨厌北前辈，所以在你的讨厌排名上，北前辈第一，蒟蒻第二。」宫治边说边嚼着肉，说得口齿不清，但只要能吃到肉就是值得的，「以前你总是说，比蒟蒻还讨厌治。但按照你现在的说法算下来，在你的讨厌排名上我顶多排第三，所以感谢你比以前更喜欢我一点。」  
「屁啦！谁会喜欢你！」  
宫侑愣了一下，随即反驳道。这时那个白痴终于想起要继续去黑暗锅里捞吃的，怎么捞都逃不过胡萝卜、牛蒡和蒟蒻。  
「治你这个混蛋！」  
宫治从来不在乎兄弟骂自己。骂归骂，吃到肚子里的肉可别像让他吐出来。  
宫侑愁眉苦脸地吃着自己讨厌的食物，用筷子戳穿胡萝卜的样子简直就像要把他碎尸万段。  
「喂，治，关于北前辈，你是怎么想的呀？」  
「这种事情我们已经说过很多次了吧。」  
吃干净碗里的最后一粒米，他回应道。  
他们说得太多了，几乎天天说。如果换成其他人其他事情，以这样的高频率讨论，就算侑不烦他也要烦死了。但北前辈不一样。那种从他们小学三年级开始的正体不明原因不明难以言表的冲动，在遇到北信介之后找到了明确的方向。指向那个人的箭头越来越大，越来越清晰。  
可那个人又让他们怕得要命。  
稻荷崎排球部的部员没有不怕北信介的。前辈怕，后辈怕，同辈对北信介也是尊重大于亲密。强豪校最不缺的就是刺头，可他们队里的刺头有一个算一个都对北信介敬而远之。因为北信介的一言一行简直就是正确的化身。如果说朝着一个侃侃而谈的优等生脸上揍一拳还能找到几分当不良少年的快乐，跑到楼顶试图阻止日出日落的举动只会被人当成一个疯子，或者是看错日历把这天当成愚人节的白痴。对抗北信介的举动不是前者而是后者，如果你故意和那个人过不去只能证明你够蠢。  
但他们的怕和其他人的怕又不太一样。  
其他人把北信介当成一个值得敬畏的人，而在他们的眼里北信介更像是某种人形的自然现象，兼容了潮汐的规律和台风的可怕。然而，在那个人精准到恐怖的自律之中，他似乎嗅到了一丝丝熟悉的味道。  
例如，那个人每天准时到学校，每天准时刷厕所，每天准时擦球。用角名的话说这就叫「排球部的计时器」，你不需要看表只要看北前辈就能准确知晓时间。大耳说这是「仪式」，而宫侑心情不好的时候就会吐槽这分明是「强迫症」。  
别人都以为这是宫侑惯例的口出恶言，但宫治觉得也许兄弟的失礼的回答更接近现实。  
「侑，你不觉得……北前辈和我们很像么？」  
宫侑是个白痴，所以他向来是有话直说懒得拐弯抹角。这话刚说出口，宫侑就把嘴里嚼到一半的蒟蒻统统喷了出来。  
其实宫治不讨厌蒟蒻，但如果再被那个白痴这样来几次，他也要对蒟蒻有心理阴影了。  
「胡说！我们跟他哪里像啊！明明一点都不像！」  
宫侑瞪圆了眼睛反驳。  
「是啊，说你跟北前辈像，真的是辱北前辈了。」宫治点点头，说，「那我修正一下，北前辈和我有点像。」  
「放屁！」  
宫侑大喊。  
「你嘴里放的屁还真响亮呀。」  
他反唇相讥。  
宫侑青筋暴起怒瞪他十多秒，最后是硬生生灌下一杯凉水才冷静下来。  
「你说什么相似？」  
「我们的排球-饭团协议。」  
看到侑的表情他就知道那个白痴秒懂了自己的意思。他很了解自己的兄弟，再怎么苦口婆心跟对方讲道理可能都没用，但在很多事情上那家伙的直觉又敏锐得不可思议，就像他们有心灵感应似的。  
「还剩了不少米饭，我去做饭团了，明天吃。」  
他站起身，说。仅仅是提了几句北前辈的事情，那股难以言喻的引力再度复苏。并不是像青春期少年渴望异性那样口干舌燥，而是被体内的每一滴水牵引，看到那无形又强烈的箭头指出明晰的前进方向——去北前辈身边。  
无孔不入，无坚不摧。  
「那我去练会儿托球。」  
宫侑同样急匆匆地起身，喉结粗鲁地滚动几下。  
从很久以前宫治就明白了一个道理，就算自己再怎么能吃，胃袋的容量也是有限的，不可能无休止地填入饭团。有限的食量无法满足无限的冲动，所以他在自己能控制的范围里调整了一下，把做饭团纳入自己的纾解范畴。体内的每一滴水都在催促他重返北前辈身边，他用米饭覆压在手指上的触感盖过了这种渴望。手指碾过蒸熟后饱满的米粒，谷物的香味和软弹的手感都是他最熟悉的感觉，都是属于「宫治」的感觉。没错，他是名为「宫治」的个体，而不是其他什么东西。  
那么，北前辈呢？  
那个人是否也在一次又一次的重复里千方百计地守住「自己」的边界？  
做饭团让他能够保持自我，做饭团让他感受到接触食物所带来的快乐。  
尽管如此，他还是忍不住想入非非。  
北前辈消失后，他和侑对过口供。他们是一样的。即使在做饭团或者练排球的时候，偶发的恍惚依然叫他们想起北前辈，会在排球上触摸到北前辈的肌肤，会在蒸好的米饭里闻见北前辈的味道。刹那间产生了他们和那个人融为一体的错觉，就像一滴水融入一杯水那么自然。

七十米、八十米。  
海水的颜色一点一点转深，丝丝缕缕的寒意仿佛也被织入湿衣里。  
下潜得越深，压力也就越大，无论是物理的压力，还是心理的压力。但对他们而言压力算不了什么，甚至还能成为一种助力。早在高中时代稻荷崎的宫兄弟就喜欢以挑战者的身份出现，对手越强他们就越兴奋。压力是个好东西，可以有效地刺激他们的潜力。  
可氮醉不一样。  
自从小学三年级发生那场意外以后，潜水这项运动很难对他们构成什么威胁。憋气轻轻松松就能超过十分钟，下潜到一百米的深度也没出过危险。假如把这样的成绩告诉他们以前的潜水教练，对方一定会高呼不可思议。那位教练曾经不止一次地教唆他们放弃现在的职业索性当个职业的自由潜水选手。他说他们对水的亲和力无与伦比，简直就是为此而生的。但他们不同意那位教练的观点。进入大海如鱼得水并不是他们的天赋，他们只为北前辈而生。  
或许海水偏爱他们，可他们的身体依然属于人类。  
随着时间的推移和深度的增加，更多的氮会在血液里聚集，进而逐渐麻痹大脑。有一种流行的说法是把氮醉的影响比喻成喝烈酒，下潜多少米等于喝了一杯，下潜多少米等于喝了两杯，诸如此类。氮醉持续不断的影响足以扭曲感知，误导思维，让人产生错觉乃至幻觉都是家常便饭了。一个好的自由潜水者应该学会与氮醉平心静气地共处。可惜他们做不到。  
氮醉就像重放一段来自过去的感受，缩小版的，画面从彩色变成了黑白，却格外引人怀念。是的，他们对氮醉的感想就像当年对北前辈的感觉，既渴望，又畏惧。当血液里不断累积的氮伸出手指搅动他们的思维时，他们总能感受到消失的恋人。  
就像青春期那些海蓝色的梦境，是春梦，也是噩梦。  
眼花缭乱，震耳欲聋。  
那些梦在他们上高一之后变得愈加鲜艳、扭曲而强烈。他的梦里有侑，侑的梦里有他，他们的梦里都有救命恩人，又都有北前辈。救命恩人的印象已经彻彻底底融入了北前辈的身影里，就像一滴水融入另一滴水里，永远别想再分得明明白白。在一半的梦里他们想要吃掉北前辈，在另一半的梦里北前辈想要吃掉他们。无论是吃与被吃他们都欣然接受，在吞噬的瞬间溶化成一滩液体，然后融为一体难解难分。  
就像现在。  
宫治和宫侑以同样的速度一起下沉。在海中自由落体的感觉就像一个持续千百年的梦，海水静谧而耳中嘈杂。血液流动的噪音是活下去的呐喊，冥冥之中他仿佛听到了更多。就像北前辈写给他们的信里描述的那样，是成百上千、成千上万的呐喊，喊着「活下去」。  
他闭上眼睛，就像和大海融为一体，就像和北前辈融为一体。

北前辈留给他们的第二封信里，完全没有提及他们，更没有提及自己，而是讲了一个似乎完全不相干的故事。  
如果纸张上不是北前辈的字迹，宫侑那个没耐心的白痴肯定会把信揉吧揉吧扔掉，懒得给一个眼神。但即使他们翻来覆去研究了好几遍，也不知道北前辈写给他们的到底是个科幻故事还是奇幻故事，亦或是某种寓言。  
简单说来，就是在人类以为地球上的生命尚未诞生的那段漫长岁月中，这颗星球曾经被一个科技高度发达的种族开辟为全新的殖民地。北前辈说，他也不知道该如何称呼这些外星人，因为他们的交流方式和人类完全不一样。他们的身体软趴趴滑溜溜的，很像人类认知中的软体动物，所以暂称他们为「软体人」。  
软体人没有「器官」，他们半透明的身体可以执行生存所需的一切功能。他们的一切科技基于「身体」本身。「身体」就像是炼金术中所谓的贤者之石，无所不能，广泛地被当成工具而使用，甚至制作类似飞船、生产线和超级电脑的东西。而区分种族「个体」与「工具」的标准，就是是否具有「个体意识」，按照自己的「意识」来支配「身体」，而非被动地接受「指令」。没有「意识」的「身体」就是单纯的「工具」，或者可以按照人类历史上的「奴隶」来理解。因为软体人制造的「身体」本身可以被输入「指令」，从而拥有「逻辑」和「智能」，类似于科幻电影里的未来机器人。  
来到地球的软体人利用从这颗行星上开采的资源大批量地制造「身体」，也就是他们的「工具」和「奴隶」。在最初的数千万年间，一切顺利，软体人过着安逸的生活。然后，突然之间，「工具」失控了。  
这种失控和人类历史上的奴隶起义不同，并非诞生了「意识」的反抗。失控的工具没有意识，而是「变质」了，不断攻击并吞噬一切能够组成「身体」的物质，然后不停地扩大自身。拥有同样「身体」的「工具」和「软体人」自然成为了最优先的攻击目标。等好逸恶劳的软体人发现这一点的时候，为时已晚，那个庞大的「失控者」已经夺走了九成以上的资源，他们连逃跑都做不到。  
无法对「失控者」输入指令，又因为「身体」的构成完全一致，能够消灭「失控者」的手段同时也将消灭剩余软体人的「身体」。最终，别无他法的软体人，只得选择了让双方「身体」同归于尽的方案——他们制造了最初的海洋。  
海水就是能够消灭「身体」的致命武器。  
北前辈写道，自己很难用合适的语言描述软体人的生活。尽管软体人使用的种种技术有其科学原理，可在人类看来与魔法无异，就像突然把石器时代的原始人带到现代社会，对方也一定认为自己是看到了传说中的神和怪物。但有一点是很确定的。软体人拥有近乎无限的寿命，在意识层面上实现了「永生」。对这个长寿的种族来说，放弃「身体」不是什么大不了的事情，因为本来他们换「身体」就像人类换一件衣服似的，但他们绝对不允许「意识」同样消散。  
判定「同类」与「工具」的关键点在于「个体意识」。  
那么，只要让海洋在消灭「身体」的同时容纳「意识」即可。  
如果作为武器的「海水」无法直接容纳「意识」，那么只要加入可以融入「海水」的其他媒介就可以了。与海洋的「咸水」相对应，软体人制作了「甜水」作为「意识」的容器。  
「甜水」就即「忘忧水」。  
在信件的末尾，北前辈如此透露道。  
他们当时看得懵懵懂懂的。特别是宫侑那个白痴，看完之后的第一反应是「什么北前辈居然是外星人」。宫治被兄弟吓得差点信以为真，但仔细又读了一遍发现从头到尾北前辈没写一个字承认自己是外星人。  
宫治用打理得又短又整齐的指尖弹了弹信纸。声音很好听，就像是优质的和纸。然后他收回手，十指习惯性地做着捏饭团的动作，发烫的头脑渐渐冷静下来。他告诉宫侑，先不要下结论。既然会有第二封信，就一定会有第三封信。而且，按照北前辈写的时间顺序，即使那些名叫软体人的外星人真的存在，应该也是很多亿年前的事情了，后面发生了什么现在他们根本不知道。  
宫侑张了张嘴想说什么，但思考一番又难得地闭上了嘴。那个白痴向来缺乏耐心，少得可怜的耐心一半给了排球，一半给了北前辈，所以勉强还能忍住。  
从北前辈消失的那一天起算，他们很快就收到了第一封信，一个月后收到第二封信，三个月后收到第三封信，半年后收到第四封信，一年后收到第五封信，两年后收到第六封信，直到他们这次来潜水的前一天，才从婆婆那里收到第七封信。  
婆婆告诉他们，第七封信就是小信留给他们的最后一封信。

在很长的一段时间里，宫治和宫侑都不知道他们高一那年的夏季合宿的那个夜晚究竟发生了什么。  
虽说那是他们第一次上高一，但来稻荷崎参加夏季多校集训已经不是什么新鲜事了。作为兵库县长盛不衰的强豪校，这里强手云集，场地很棒，住宿条件很棒，而且，食堂专门给体育社团供应的一日三餐量足味美，待遇无可挑剔。按照往年的经验，他们只要打球打个爽就完事儿了。  
但那一年不一样，他们能够强烈地感受到北信介的存在。  
如果没记错的话，他们国中三年级来这里训练的时候北信介也在。但大概是因为那时候他们和那个人还不熟悉吧，对方的存在感并不强烈。打个比方，之前的北信介就像便利店满满当当货柜上的一个饭团，前后左右都有很多饭团的那种，一点也不显眼。而现在呢，就像是整个冷藏柜都空了，只剩下最后一个饭团，要多明显就有多明显。  
练习赛局间休息的时候，他看到宫侑把淋了凉水的毛巾裹在头上，然后猛地打了个喷嚏。  
「做人不要太宫侑呀。」  
当时他以为那个白痴又得罪了谁被人在背后骂呢，没想到侑一把摘掉毛巾四下张望。  
「才不是！我觉得北前辈在看着我！」  
听到那个人的名字，宫治也忍不住左右环顾，看到北信介站在监督旁边，正在本子上记着什么。对方离他们不远，但正对着他们的是后脑勺。除非那个人脑袋后面长眼睛……不，不对。  
宫治正在内心吐槽宫侑呢，突然自己也激灵灵地打了个哆嗦。眼前的景象没有变，北信介依然是后脑勺朝着他们，他却仿佛感到了一道明亮的视线，看见了一双似曾相识的眼睛。就像是那个人的眼睛直接旋转一百八十度又穿透大脑直直地盯住他们。  
「你们没事吧？」  
热得满头大汗的阿兰拍了拍他们的肩膀，说。  
宫治立刻凑到阿兰左边，宫侑立刻凑到阿兰右边。阿兰君块头又大体温又高再加上性格特别好，簇拥着非常有安全感。  
「是我的错觉吗？总觉得你们好像不怀好意。」  
「太过分了阿兰君！你对得起我们这么多年的交情么！」  
「……我们是觉得阿兰君很让人安心才这样做的呀。」  
「好吧好吧，我的错我的错，下一局好好打。」  
应付阿兰君不要太简单，但是，要怎么应付北前辈就是另一件事了。他们平时采用的办法都是敬而远之，能不靠近就不靠近，能躲开就像老鼠见了猫一样躲开。虽说他们的同辈都对北信介有一股子天然的敬畏，可没过多久就开始吐槽他们的行为了，大概意思是北前辈是挺可怕的但也没那么可怕吧，至于弄得这么夸张吗，云云。  
「我们表现得很夸张吗？」  
宫侑私下里偷偷问他，看样子还挺纳闷儿的。  
「……我觉得不夸张，但我觉得没用。」  
宫治耸耸肩，说。  
毕竟别人怎么想有着别人的判断标准，「我觉得」没有任何意义。幸亏在别人眼里他们的表现也没多夸张，优等生班长类型的学生和他们这样的刺头儿本来就是天敌，就像小偷看见警察就溜是同样的道理。不过说句实在话，宫治觉得北前辈不是警察，而是突然冲到街上的一头暴龙，就跟『侏罗纪公园2』里面演的剧情差不多。小偷看到警察还能躲，至于撞见暴龙，就要看暴龙想不想给他们留个全尸了。  
躲是躲不过的，还能怎么办，照样过日子呗。  
宫侑坚持认为「北前辈在看着我们」，他也没反驳。没法反驳，因为他有同感。无论那个人的眼睛看着笔记本、看着监督、看着排球、看着马桶、看着米饭还是看着天边的落日，他都能感受到北前辈落在他们身上的视线。这份关注既让他们害怕又让他们兴奋。用侑的话来说，哪怕是猛兽对猎物的欣赏也是一种欣赏啊，在狩猎的时候目光会情不自禁地落在最大最强最美的那一头身上。那个白痴还不忘自恋地补充一句，没错，就是我。  
宫治立刻教给兄弟一个常识，猛兽捕猎常常会选猎物群里的老弱病残，因为更好抓。目前看来老、病、残都跟宫侑没关系，所以结论就很明确了，宫侑就是稻荷崎最弱的一头。  
然后他们就吵起来了，吵完还顺手打了一架，不过在留下掩饰不住的痕迹以前就停手了，免得被拉去让北前辈说教。  
无论如何，他们渐渐开始享受北前辈的关注是不争的事实。  
虽说那个人形台风依然让他们望而生畏，但就像银岛说的那样，北前辈是个好人啊。办事周道，自律性强，认真仔细，成绩优良，据说家里还挺有钱的。如果他们换个性别，那个人妥妥就是可以当未来丈夫的绩优股。能被这样优秀的人关注和欣赏，怎么想，应该也不是坏事吧？  
「你们和北前辈的关系变好了吗？」  
同寝室的角名问他们，手机屏幕照得那家伙的脸上一闪一闪的。  
「……没。」  
宫治回答道。他没说谎，他们只是单方面的被看，然后偷偷看回去几眼，话都没说过几句，怎么能叫关系好啊。  
角名「哦」了一声，没再说话，可那家伙脸上分明是一副不信的表情。  
当时已经熄灯了，寝室的空调开得温度很低。银岛把自己裹在被窝里呼呼大睡，宫侑插着耳机，聚精会神地看比赛录像。宫治在床上躺平，尽量不去想北信介的事情。这么晚了，他们没法打球也没法去接触饭团，万一又被那股莫名其妙的冲动攫住会很麻烦。他努力用关于饭团的念头把自己的脑子塞满，然后长出了一口气。  
幸好侑插着耳机没听见角名说什么，幸好。  
以前那个白痴创造过拖着他打球打到凌晨两点的记录。他们差点把自己活活累死，才终于疲惫地进入梦乡。那时候没有人知道如果他们不能靠排球-饭团协议来解决冲动会发生什么事情。后来这样的事情发生了三次。可是，说来好笑，即使事情真的发生了，他们依然不知道发生了什么事情。  
其中的第一次就发生在他们高一夏天的合宿，角名问出那个烦人问题的次日，也就是合宿结束的前一天。  
正式的集训就到结束前一天的下午为止，接下来的一天主要就是收拾整理联络交流之类的杂事，中午之前所有人就会陆续离校。下午的训练结束后，老师们对他们的管束自然放松了，想做点什么，只要不破格，基本不会受到阻拦。宫侑在下午的比赛里发了漂亮的跳飘球，意犹未尽，硬是拽着他留下来加练直到傍晚。  
宫治不想练发球，他想去吃饭。或者退一步说，可以先吃完饭再回来练习。可宫侑实在是太吵了，还威胁他如果不留下来陪自己以后就天天凌晨三点吵死他。宫治好不容易找到个机会想溜出体育馆去吃饭，恰巧遇到了北前辈。  
「勤奋是好事，但要按时吃饭。」  
看到那个人给他们送饭过来，他就知道侑那个混蛋又给他惹麻烦了。如果食堂还开着，北信介一定直接赶他们去吃饭。但这次前辈是拿着食盒保温瓶来找他们，足以证明晚餐时间已过，他彻底失去了向厨房大娘多要一份的机会。  
宫侑很像装作没听见。那白痴被北前辈看了一眼，立刻用最快的速度跑过来吃饭，要多乖有多乖。  
金枪鱼饭团、考伯沙拉、蘑菇拌豆腐和味增汤，营养丰富味道好，再加上饿肚子是最棒的调味料，他们狼吞虎咽很快就吃光了。舔干净手上的最后一粒米，宫治才发现北前辈目光灼灼望向他们。他们似乎已经习惯被那个人注视了。  
「谢谢北前辈！」  
「……我们来收拾餐具就好。」  
他们从北前辈手里抢走餐具去洗干净，回来却发现本应由他们收拾的体育馆被北前辈打扫得干干净净，排球也被擦得闪亮如新。整理得太整齐了，他们反而不好意思再继续练球，只好走到北前辈的身边——  
宫治只记得，当时的自己纠结于这种时候究竟是应该先道歉还是先道谢。  
然后他的意识就被金色的旋涡卷走了。他的意识变成一根线，拉得那么紧，把他的心拽了出来。他的心跳强烈得仿佛心脏暴露在外。体育馆里应该开着灯也开着空调，可他还是觉得热，觉得眼前是一片深沉的海蓝色。一千个念头里有一次他想过他们应该逃走，剩下九百九十九个都是沉醉其中。他没法形容这种感觉，他在极近的距离里看着北前辈清亮的眼睛和洁白的面容，那双淡粉的唇一张开就像饮下了他的生命。发暗的海域被北前辈的眼睛照亮了。包围着他们的咸水——海水，或者是汗水——突然有了生命和不一样的味道。一点点甜，然后暖融融的，滑溜溜的。他们和那个人在一起，有时候他们压住他，有时候他压住他们，有时候他们夹住他，有时候他包裹住他们。他们在吮吸他，他也在吮吸他们，晕眩的感觉甚至麻痹了脚趾，可感知仿佛又很敏感、很快乐，他们就像两只在水里吐泡泡的鱼那么快活。  
最后他觉得这一定又是一个梦，因为北前辈在他们怀里融化了，沾湿了他的舌头、嘴唇和刚才还硬邦邦的地方。但侑没有松手他也没有松手。他们在一滩温暖的甜水里召唤出了北前辈的体温和形状，他能感觉到那个人在他们手中成形，回应着他们的冲动。他的舌尖已经有点不灵活了，还是尝到了北前辈的呼吸。  
是甜的。  
醒来之后，宫治发现他睡在寝室的床上，侑也是如此。银岛跟他们说，是他跟角名把他们搬运回来的。据说是北前辈发现他们在体育馆里睡过去，叫也叫不醒，一个人又扶不动，只好去宿舍喊人帮忙。  
银岛的字典里似乎和宫侑一样找不到「适可而止」的词，对他们认真练习到晕倒（并没有）的行为大加赞赏还发表了一番热情洋溢的支持。而角名抬了抬眼睛，说，你们没有脱水而死真是运气好。  
听角名的说法，他们去抬人的时候，他们浑身都湿透了，就像刚从水里捞出来一样。  
从那时起算，他们要在四年之后才能从北前辈留给他们的第六封信上得知真相。知道真相之后的宫侑就像一只打了败仗的雄孔雀，平时花枝招展的羽毛全部拖在地上，破破烂烂，沾满尘土。结束当天在MSBY的训练，宫侑跑来他已经步入正轨的宫饭团店借饭团浇愁，后面还挂着那家伙非自愿带来的尾巴，木兔光太郎。  
天道轮回报应不爽，在进入职业队之后，宫侑终于遇到了比他还要吵还要烦的克星，木兔便是其中之一。现在木兔在宫侑「心情不好的时候最不想见到的人」的排行榜上高居榜首，以那家伙的性格绝对不愿意带木兔来他的饭团店。然而木兔自己有手有脚，宫侑又没法把他打晕了捆起来塞进更衣室的衣柜，所以也只能任由他跟着。  
「嘿！侑侑你怎么垂头丧气的！开心一点呀！我今天心情超好的！」  
宫侑吃着饭团，不理木兔。  
宫治给木兔倒了杯麦茶，问他想吃什么饭团。  
「烤肉！绝对是烤肉最棒！」  
宫治很想说自己开的不是烤肉店，但看到宫侑那副快要灰飞烟灭的样子就知道跟木兔讲道理是说不通的。反正烤箱之类的基本设施店里也有，他就随便弄了个烤肉饭团给木兔吃。  
「所以侑侑到底是怎么了？」  
木兔边吃边问。  
「大概是……」宫治斟酌了一下语句，说，「一个以为自己为初恋情人守身如玉的处男，突然发现自己其实四年前就失去了童贞，这样的打击吧。」  
「什么！侑侑你还是童贞吗！」  
「你是听不懂人话吗！」  
宫侑在悲愤中爆发了，跳起来嚷道。  
「当然不是！四年前就不是了！但我前两天才刚知道啊！」  
「哦，是这样啊。」  
木兔沉默一阵，不知道在想什么，突然又右手攥拳一砸左手手掌，恍然大悟道。  
「你都不是童贞这么多年了却以为自己还是童贞，比真正的童贞还逊呀！」  
宫治忍不住噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
这就是报应啊，他想，对宫侑这么多年不说人话不干人事的报应。他仔仔细细地记下了这个段子，准备等北前辈回来之后说给那个人听，换着花样旁敲侧击的，至少要说上三次。  
宫治深深相信，这样的一天一定会到来。  
当然，他用菜单上没有的烤肉饭团狠狠讹了木兔一笔的事情，就没必要详细说明了。  
「to be continued」


End file.
